Mabel Pines/Gallery
Images of Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. Animation Season 1 Mabel 2.png|Promo image of Mabel with Dipper Mabel.png|Mabel getting Dipper's nose Mabel 3.png|Mabel laughing Syrup race.png|"I won!" Dipper and Mabel riding boat.png|Dipper and Mabel riding a boat Mabel using leaf blower at Jeff.png|Mabel vs. Jeff Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel using the Mystery Cart Gnome Monster grabbing.png|The Gnome Monster grabbing Mabel Mabel leaf blower mark.png|Mabel had a leaf-blow mark Dipper and Mabel in Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel ride the Mystery Cart Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror.png|Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror Dipper 1.5.png|Dipper and Mabel was chased by the Gobblewonker Mabel look back at Gnome Monster.png|"It's getting closer!" Meet Mabel for the first time.png|Mabel is about to throw-up Yay, grass!.png|"Yay, grass!" Mabel with Norman.png|Mabel and the gnomes disguised as Norman Mabel scream.png|Mabel screaming in terror S1e7 soda arm.png|Mabel unhappy S1e12 Dipper in peanut butter costume Mabel in strawberry jam costume.jpg|Mabel and Dipper in Halloween costumes S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png|Mabel and Waddles parodying Lady and the Tramp S1e9 mabel crying.png|Mabel unhappy S1e8 mabel accepts her silliness.png|Mabel with a magician's hat on S1e4 mabel in sweater land.png|Mabel hiding in a sweater Dipper & Mabel.png|Mabel and Dipper tiny in size S1e9 mabel needs it.png|Mabel trying to get the time-traveling tape measure from Dipper S1e9 bear hug.png|Mabel hugs Dipper 640px-S1e7 mabel meeting candy and grenda.png|Mabel meets Grenda and Candy Chiu 1000px-S1w3 know any.png|Mabel keeping warm by the fire 1000px-S1e1 mabel using leaf blower on gnome.png|Mabel attacks a gnome with a leaf blower gravityfalls_S1e5_onward_aoshima.png|Mabel on "Aoshima" 1000px-S1e4 talking to wendy.png|Mabel and Wendy 1000px-S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Mabel getting hit with string from Wendy S1e7 smooth grunkle stan.png|Mabel with Grunkle Stan S1e10 stan mabel tower.png|Mabel on the collapsing water tower Fire bat monster gravityfalls.png|Mabel listening to a scary story S1e2 family photo 1.png|Mabel in a family photo S1e2 family photo 2.png|Mabel in a family photo (chased by police) S1e5 random dance party for no reason.png|Mabel and Wendy dancing in the Mystery Shack S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png|Mabel, Soos, and Dipper scared S1e11 dipper really.png|Mabel with Lil' Gideon and Dipper S1e8 Pacifica annoyed with Mabel.png|Mabel unhappy about Pacifica S1e7 mabel's turn.png|Mabel gets the microphine from Pacifica S1e7 soos giving pacifica crown.png|Mabel and Soos unhappoy about Pacifica winning 640px-IrrationalTreasure MabelEyebrows.png|Mabel without her sweater on S1e13_what_you_afriad_of.png|Mabel caught by the Gremlobin 180px-S1e13_Bumper_Stickers.png|Mabel with a bumper sticker 200px-S1e7_dipper_sick.png|Mabel looking odd Mabel and Soos.jpg|Mabel in a trance from finding a mermaid Gang in swimwear.jpg|Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Dipper in swimwear S1e15 mabel pool.jpg|Mabel with Mermando S1e14_Mabel_happy.png|Mabel happy S1e14_native_american_mabel.jpg|"My time has come." S1e14GLOWSTICK.png|Mabel with a glowstick S1e13_Succeeding_in_management_1983.png|Mabel with an old book S1e14_Mabel_lays_on_the_floor.png|Mabel on the floor S1e14_such_adorable_twins.png|Mabel and Dipper in terror mableslimedip.png|Mable after eating to much Smile Dip S1e15 pines family at pool.png|Mabel and her fellow Mystery Shack people at the pool Mabel mermando kiss.png|Mabel's "first" kiss Gravity Falls- Dance along remix.png|Mabel and the others dancing S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png|Mabel with her eyes closed S1e17 you'd do that for us beef .png|Mabel with Several Timez S1e17 boyband racing.png|Mabel riding on one of the members like a horse S1e17 yes mabel-dog.png|Mabel angry S1E7 Good luck.PNG|Mabel with Pacifica 640px-S1e12 mabel with waddles.png|Mabel, Candy, Waddles, and Grenda Waddles on Mabel's feet.jpg|Mabel talking to Waddles S1e17 Mabel's feeling cool!.jpg|Mabel standing alone S1e4 playing videogames.jpg|Mabel and Dipper playing video games S1e4 mabel bedazzled face.jpg|Mabel with jewels on her face. S1e3 mabel holding axe.jpg|"Reet reet!" It's a-me, Mabel.jpg|"It's a-me, Mabel!" BGDSPPACEAAyXzK.jpg|Mabel as a Pony in My Little Pony Graphic novels Issue 6 S1e8 mabel and pacifica.png|Mabel in front of Pacifica S1e8 mabel celebrates pioneer day.png|Mabel cheering S1e8 twins and pacifica.png|Mabel looking oddly Mabel_Nooo!.png|Mabel in tears S1e18_Aww.PNG|Mabel looking at a newbord dino S1e18_Mister_Pines!.PNG|Mabel worried about Stan S1e18_screaming.png|Mabel in terror S1e18_The_newborn_is_adorable.png|Mabel with the new dino Wax_Stan.gif|Mabel making Wax Stan S1e18_What_an_awesome_bike.png|Mabel on a bike headhunters.png|Mabel looking at a newsreporter Dippermablefakeids.png|Mabel and Dipper with bad mutchache S1e18_cute_Mabel.png|Mabel acting like a Fireside Girl? S1e18_Dipper_worried_about_Soos.png|Mabel looking at Dipper S1e18_Mabel_and_Waddles_posing.jpg|Mabel and Waddles on the floor S1e18_mabel_in_dipper_hat.png|Mabel with Dipper's hat S1e18_mabel_mimicking_dip.png|Mabel acting like Dipper S1e18_mabel_mimicking_dipper.png|Mabel shrugs S1e18_what_happened_.png|Mabel with a bike helmet on S1e18Mabel_mimicking_Dipper.png|Mabel shivering Gravityfallspinball.png|Mabel with Dipper and Soos in a pinball game S1e18_no....jpg|Mabel confused S1e18_BF_forever.jpg|Mabel and Waddles with sweaters on S1e18_Please.jpg|Mabel pleading S1e18_Thanks_Stan.jpg|Mabel running S1e18_wow_Stan.jpg|Mabel being impressed with Stan S1e19_Cat_fists.png|Mabel with cat fists S1e19 A wounded Dipper.jpg|Mabel fixing Dipper S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.jpg|Mabel in a hallway S1e15_mabel_being_rude.png|Mabel in the pool with Mermando Screenshot 24.png|Mabel and Mermando at night S1e19_Cats_licking_Mabel.jpg|The fists lick Mabel S1e19_Were_going_in.jpg|Mabel determined S1e19_Sunset_sweater.jpg|Mabel looking in front of her S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.jpg|Mabel trying to tackle Bill S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.jpg|Mabel angrily talking S1e2_mabel_flirting_with_cool_guys.png|"You may look, but you can't touch." S1e19_The_top_secret_door.jpg|Mabel finds a top-secret door S1e19_Triple_hamster_ball_defense.jpg|Mabel, Dipper, and Soos in hamster balls S1e19_Ugly_Mabel.jpg|"My cuteness!" S1e19_Teen_boys_back_to_life.jpg|Mabel brings teenage boys back to defeat Bill S1e19 Hot shot Mabel.jpg|Mabel takes down Bill S1e19 Victory over Bill.jpg|Mabel cheering S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg|Mabel gasping S1e16_dipper_circling_mabel.png|Mabel and Dipper on a carpet S1e9_travel_back_first.png|Mabel and Dipper high-fiving S1e9_metal_teeth.png|Mabel grinning S1e20_Spy_Mabel.png|Mabel-lock Holmes??? Promotional images Mabel promo image 1.JPG|Early Mabel promo image Mabel promo image 2.JPG|Mabel acting silly Mabel promo image 3.JPG|Mabel's most seen promo image (without the sweater design on it) Mabel X-Mas promo.JPG|Mabel in a Christmas sweater Mabel-pines.png|Standard Mabel promo image Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg|Comic-Con image with Mabel Concept Art Old_Mabel_concept_sketches.jpg|Old Mabel concept sketches. Mabel_character_sheel_official_art.jpg|Official art of Mabel Mabel_character_development.jpg|Early art for Mabel Mabel_with_a_popsicle_concept.jpeg|Mabel with a popsicle concept. Mabel doodles.jpg|Mabel doodles and Dipper. Mabel_Pines.png|Earlier images of Mabel show her with no headband, a darker skin complexion and white shoes. S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg|Mabel and Dipper about to crash S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg|Concept art of Mabel about to puke Mabel_design.jpg|Early Mabel sketch Mabel_design_2.jpg|Mabel unhappy Mabel_design_3.jpg|Mabel with a raccoon Dip_mabel_design.jpg|Mabel hanging upside-down Dip_mabel_design_2.jpg|Mabel blowing bubbles Concept_mabel2.jpg|Mabel knitting. Is that Wendy's head? Category:Character galleries